


Remember?

by LemonYellow406



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, M/M, muahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Virgil talks to Patton about the past.





	Remember?

“Remember when I first appeared? It was when Thomas was thirteen, so many years ago. The others, Roman and Logan, were both cautious and nervous around me. I suppose you were too. But you never made me feel wrong about who I was.”

 

“Remember when I couldn’t take it anymore and decided to duck out?”

 

He paused for a moment, hoping to hear a soft “quack”. It never came.

 

“Remember how you helped bring me back and taught me that I wasn’t all bad?”

 

“Remember how we used to talk to each other late at night? How I laughed with you? How no matter what, all my worries disappeared around you.”

 

“Remember when we fell in love? The nervousness we showed to each other, making the other feel unwanted. Logan and Roman being happily in love the way we wanted to be?“

 

“Remember when we first kissed? You held my head softly in your hands and kissed me like I was the only important thing in the world.”

 

“Remember when we argued? It felt like fire and water were lashing out, wanting to destroy each other.”

 

“Remember when we forgive each other? How we promised we’d be better and we never hurt each other on purpose ever again?”

 

“Re-remember when you went on a quest with Roman to the dream-scape? Rember how you told me that everything would be okay? That he needed you to use your powers to calm the dragon-witch down?”

 

“I remember seeing you broken and small in Roman’s arms when you returned. I remember myself screaming, holding you in my own arms. Do you remember you kissing me one last time? Telling me I could move on?”

 

“I remember your last breath, a smile on your face before you disappeared into the mindscape, not physical anymore. Just a part of Thomas, not your own person anymore.”

 

“I yelled and screamed. At Roman. At Logan. At myself. After, we held each other close, a bond tighter than it ever had been before. But, without you.”

 

“I miss you. Your laughs. Your smile. Your voice. You. I can remember. But you don’t. Y-you can’t. You...you're gone.”

 

Virgil’s words broke into sobs as he couldn't hold it in anymore. He kneeled in front of the grave they had created to remember Patton goodbye, the sound of the trees blowing softly in the wind around him as he tightly gripped at the ground beneath him, his shoulders shaking with his violent sobs.

 

A hand on his shoulder made him look up. A figure with a grey hoodie wrapped around his shoulders. A pair of wide black glasses sitting upon his nose. A beaming smile on his face.

 

Virgil's eyes widened as he sprung up to hold his love once again in his arms, but before he could, he heard from him,

 

“Hiya, kiddo! I’m Morality! Also known as Patton. I'm new around here! Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea for a while now and just now got inspired (by reading an angsty fic and crying) to write it out. The ending was originally happy, but then as I was editing it, I had a different idea.
> 
> heheheheh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments!


End file.
